


Recruitment

by dersiteprince



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Secret Santa, something that hadnt really been done before i thought itd be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersiteprince/pseuds/dersiteprince
Summary: this is a secret santa gift for missriggie on tumblr for the kh secret santa! im sorry it took so long and i hope you like it!





	

The wind was howling on the beach, moon shining on the moving waves. There was a cold tinge of winter in the air as the smell of salt swept across the sand. A tall, dark hooded figure walked across the beach in large strides. There was a boy sitting out in the water. He appeared to be sitting on his knees, looking up to the sky, as the water easily brushed up to his stomach. As the hooded figure drew closer, he could see the boy was blond, and of lean stature, with light brown skin.

Xemnas walked into the water, until he was standing next to the other boy. He knelt down, holding out a hand before he spoke. “You seem like you need a place to go.”

It as the dark, honey voice that caught the blond’s attention. His gaze turned to the hooded figure as he lowered his head to try and get a good look, but he said nothing. Dark sea blue eyes looked over Xemnas. 

“My name is Xemnas. I sense strong power from you. I can give you a reason to live, and a place to go. Will you come with me?”

The boy began to reach a hand out, lifting it from the salty waters, only to pause. “How can I go with you? I.. I have no name. I don’t know who I am, or how I got here.”

“There’s no need to know why you’re here, now. In time, it will all be explained.” Xemnas extended his hand out once more. Another moment of hesitation before his hand was taken by the blond’s.

“From today on, you will be known as Demyx. Now, rise.”

Demyx rose from his place in the water then, Xemnas by his side, droplets falling from his damp skin to rejoin the bubbling waves below him. His blue eyes shone as the moon light stretched to the shore. He felt a surge of warmth fill his body as Xemnas pulled his hand back.

“Demyx..” He murmured the name,  _ his _ name. It felt right, and for the moment, he felt complete.

“Come, Demyx.” There was a stern, but caring tone in Xemnas’ voice as he turned, holding out a hand palm up towards the ocean in front of them. Within a moment, a portal tinged with dark purple and black opened. It had wisps of darkness curling around the edges. Xemnas stepped through the portal, disappearing. Demyx swallowed thickly, trying to calm his hammering heart, and followed suit.

 

~~

 

“Demyx!” The familiar harsh voice of Saix rang through the air of the castle. 

Demyx was sitting in a chair, sitar in his lap. Axel, who was sitting nearby, looked up with slightly wide eyes.

“What’d you do this time?” Axel whispered out. Demyx was unable to answer, though, because Saix arrived from the stairs and in front of the blond in mere seconds. There was a harsh scowl on the Nobody’s face.

“Care to explain why you have done none of the assignments given to you the past two days?” Saix’s voice was a low growl. Demyx leaned back into the chair as far as he could, trying to shrink himself, before he answered.

“I, uh, forgot?” A sheepish smile was on the blond’s lips.

“You always seem to ‘forget’. Keep simply ‘forgetting’ and I’ll have you doing missions you won’t be able to weasel your way out of.” Saix let out a heavy breath, straightening then. “For now, you have another assignment. Go to Hollow Bastion and do some reconnaissance and e on the lookout. Xemnas has said he’s expecting another Nobody to arrive soon.”

“How does Xemnas know that?” Demyx asked cautiously.

“Just as he always does,” Saix replied simply. “Oh, I expect a full report on your return. Axel, go with him.” Saix had opened a portal and stepped through it before the redhead could even respond.

“Looks like it’s just us two again,” Demyx stated as he got up, easily having his sitar disappear in a flash of light.

“Why do I always get stuck doing recon with you?” Axel groaned, walking over and running a hand through his hair.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be like that. Just be glad we’re getting to spend time together.” Demyx playfully punched the other’s shoulder, making Axel roll his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Are you ready to go, or what?”

“I’m never ready, but let’s get this over with, I guess.” Demyx raised a hand, opening a portal that lead straight to their destination. The two stepped through and the portal immediately closed behind them.

 

“We’re doing recon here  _ again _ ?” Demyx whined as both he and Axel stepped out of the portal. The familiar smell of oil and machinery filled their noses. “Why?”

“Hell if I know, Dem. Let’s just get this over with.” Axel pulled up his hood, which did a great job of hiding his mane of spiked red hair. The blond did the same, and stayed close to the other’s side as they began walking through the rather large town they had arrived in.

They stuck to the shadows, quickly making their way through the town and writing down what they saw. Demyx made a miniature map, making sure to document the layout. They were well practiced in not letting anyone see them.

As the two were traversing, there was a sudden spike of electricity in the air. It made Demyx’s arm hair stand on end and his eyes widened as he turned to look at Axel. Axel had a frown on his face.

“Did you feel that?” The blond gaped.

“Yeah. Not as strong as you probably, but I did. I think it came from the castle.” Axel gestured to the looming castle. Demyx shivered a little.

“A creepy place like that? Yeah, probably. Of  _ course _ it came from there.” He sounded exasperated.

It didn’t take long for the two to arrive at the metal castle, and Demyx honestly did not want to be there. He stuck rather close to his partner, shrinking in on himself as they walked. It was dusty, full of spiderwebs. Everything creaked every so often. Haunted castle material all right.

“Demyx, will you cut it out?” Axel smacked Demyx away as the blond tried to cling to him like a frightened kitten. 

“This place gives me the creeps, Axel. What could’ve appeared in here, anyway?”

“Dunno, maybe new heartless or something. There’s a lot of intense energy here.”

Demyx opened his mouth to speak but before he could, there was the smell of burning hair in the air. It almost made Demyx wretch as they continued walking. It wasn’t the same as when Axel’s fire burned something, it was more of a static burn. The two continued walking down a hall, taking a left to inspect a room they were passing by. As they did, Demyx’s eyes widened as he saw a girl with extremely bright blond hair that fell to her shoulders. Her shoulders heaved as she stood, trying to catch her breath.

“More of them!?” She cried out, doing a quick turn on her heel to face the two Nobodies. She held green and yellow knives between her fingers and her green eyes shone intensely. Her face went from angry to confused as she saw the two males.

“Whoa there, easy.” Axel held up his hands defensively. “What’re you doing here?”

“How should I know?” There was an angry bite to her words. “I just woke up here, with these knives next to me. Then these.. Creatures came out of the shadows.”

Axel and Demyx looked between each other then. She had been fighting the Heartless? She had to be one of them.

“Well, you did a good job defeating them!” Demyx flashed a grin. “I’m Demyx, and this is Axel. We’re uh..”

“We’re here to help,” the redhead entered smoothly. “Just come with us and everything will be explained. Alright?”

The girl looked between them, a harsh frown on her lips. She didn’t look very convinced. “And why should I? I don’t even know my name, or where I am. Why should I trust random strangers?”

“We’ve been where you are, trust us. Coming with us will make things a lot easier.” Demyx tried to offer.

“And,” Axel started, “You’ll know your name. So, how’s about it?” He held his hand out.

The girl paused, swallowing thickly as she actually considered their offers. Her brows furrowed together for a moment, and she looked as if she was going to walk away, until she slammed her hand down onto Axel’s.

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

As the girl took Axel’s hand, there was a strong surge of electricity all around them. The smell of burning hair came again, stronger this time, and Demyx was sure he felt a small shock. Oh, great. That was her power, wasn’t it?

“Larxene,” she said stern and suddenly.

“That’s your name, huh?” Axel smirked proudly. “Well, let’s get going. I think our recon’s done for the day, Dem.”

Demyx perked up some as Axel opened a portal. Thank God he wasn’t going to have to do anymore recon for the day. But this girl, Larxene. He didn’t know how he felt. Her gaze was intense and it made him uncomfortable. I’ll get used to it eventually, he told himself as he followed after Larxene and Axel. How much trouble could she really cause?


End file.
